Stonervision
Stonervision is the third episode of the first season of Code Monkeys. It is preceded by E.T. and followed by Super Prison Breakout. Plot The episode starts with Dave and Jerry putting the finishing touches on their latest game, Ninja Robot Pirates (actually, it is Jerry finishing it, while Dave sings karaoke). Jerry remarks at how Larrity will get rich off the game, but Dave and he will see not one cent of it, which leads Dave to bring up the fact that he has decided to leave GameAVision with Jerry and form their own company, StonerVision. Jerry says that people will think they are selling drugs, but Dave confirms that he plans to move into that business later on. To Jerry's surprise, Dave has already found an investor and, after some persuasion, decides to leave GameAVision with Dave. As the two are saying their goodbyes to the staff (Dave insults and terrorizes the staff, while Jerry cleans up Dave's messes), they move into their office, which is an old garage. Jerry remarks at how cheap the old garage is, and how much money they are saving, but Dave insists that he is "saving" nothing, and reveals that the garage is connected to a huge mansion. As Jerry is complaining about how much Dave has spent, Dave insists that you have to spend big to win big. At this point, their investor, Mr. Dakota, enters. He is shown to be a very stereotypical Mafia guy, which Dave does not seem to notice. Meanwhile, at GameAVision, Mr. Larrity annonces the two replacements for Dave & Jerry's position. He takes a quick liking to them, and they get on the staff's good sides (even Todd's). However, when they have Larrity alone in his office, they reveal that they are actually federal agents who want to arrest Larrity for tax evasion, but are willing to take a bribe for Larrity to get off the hook. As Dave & Jerry panic over being bankrupt (mostly due to Larrity "making some calls"), they realize that their investor, Mr. Dakota, is actually a drug lord, and is prepared to kill them if they cannot repay him in 24 hours. They try various methods of getting the money, including donating (Jerry's) blood, betting on a crippled horse, and robbing a bank. Finally, they resort to begging Mr. Larrity for the money. At first, Larrity refuses, but after hearing that they have connections to a drug lord, he offers to help them by having the federal agents arrest the drug lord instead of him. The drug lord and the agents are killed in the resulting shoot-off, and Larrity hires Dave & Jerry back as Dean disposes of the corpses. The final scene in the episode shows Dave & Jerry "making amends" with their coworkers by being forced to play Dungeons & Dragons with Todd, and dancing with each other while the staff looked on. Video Game References *In the arcade room of the Stonervision Mansion, there is a Ms. Pac-Man arcade console, but called "Cousin Pac-Man" by Dave. *The Underwater room is looking same like the Water levels from Super Mario Games franchise. *Mike is mentioning to Todd he's a big fan of his Game "Nacho Time" which is a spoof of the classic Game "Burger Time" *When Jerry is trying to ask Mary out, he tries to give her a flower. This flower looks like the fire flower from the Mario series. *A Koopa Troopa from the Mario '''series' is moving around in the animal area of Stonervision. References *The entire episode was a reference to the Mafia. The drug lord that invested in Stonervision referenced how the Mafia would lend money to anyone, indiscriminately, using the borrower's life as collateral. The way the Federal agents wanted to arrest Larrity for tax evasion, despite all the other crimes that he confessed to, was a reference to how Al Capone was able to get acquitted for various crimes by manipulating the legal system, so the government was forced to use tax evasion as a consolation. Even the next-to-last scene was a reference to the climax of the movie '''The Godfather'. *Mr. Dakota in appearance, demeanor, accent, and even his name is a direct copy of Tony Montana from the movie Scarface. *The scene where Dave and Jerry try to rob the bank is a parody of the movie Point Break. *Dave wears the mask of Alexander Haig and Jerry the one of Henry Kissinger. Notes *When Dave and Jerry attempt to rob the bank, one of the people in the crowd is Dean's Fraternity Bro, Sneaks. He is the last one to leave when the FBI walks in. Category:Episodes